invader idol part 10 finale
by vesago
Summary: last episode of season one will Tak or Zim take home the trophy to invader idol


Kyle- (wearing a tuxedo talking to some people backstage) "Erifanse fingers in the stange land ha ha ha"- (looks at camera) Oh, hi. I just…well…you don't wanna know. (runs off stage then comes back in normal clothes) Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second part of the two part season finale of…

Audience- INVADER IDOL!

Kyle- Yes. Yes it is. Nny called in "sick" today while Devi "takes care" of him, and the bitch was kidnapped by a group of fangirls, so lets give a welcome to my new slave monkey someone i actualley hate more then justin bebber, NICK JONAS!

Fangirls- (scream)

Nick- (walks onstage)

Kyle- Hm…(stabs Nick) that's better. Now, bring out the contestants and guests.

Nick- (tries to reach button on floor)

Kyle- (looks at watch) Any time now.

Nick- (hits head on button and everything comes out)

Kyle- Finally. Alright, last week, Tak and Zim battled out with a bunch of wonderful songs, and we had some special guests, the almighty and awesome, Jhonen Vasquez, the other gothicly awesome and beautiful, Amy Lee, another awesome singer , my brother-in-law Wil …okay, Zim, lets hear some singing action.

Zim- (walks up to microphone) Um, well, I just found a fan video for me of this song

Kyle- Wait. Okay, go.

Zim-

Do not get me wrong, I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land  
This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication  
This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I needed  
She is everything

Kyle- (takes out earplugs) Was that The Fray? (shudders) Nightmares. Anyway, Tak.

Tak- (hugs Zim) Aww! I love you! And I always will! No matter how this competition turns out. (goes up to microphone) And I'm gonna prove it by singing another cheesy song on the paino.

Kyle- Aw come on! I only have so much weed ya know! (takes a bong hit)

Tak-(sits at the peino)

I should know  
Who I am by now  
I walk  
The record stands somehow  
Thinking of winter  
Your name is the splinter inside me  
While I wait  
And I remember the sound  
Of your November downtown  
And I remember the truth  
A warm December with you  
But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wait  
The walk has all been cleared by now  
Your voice is all I hear somehow  
Calling out Winter  
Your voice is the splinter inside me  
While I wait  
I remember the sound  
Of your November downtown  
And I remember the truth  
A warm December with you  
But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wait  
I could have lost myself  
In rough blue waters in your eyes  
And I miss you still  
I remember the sound  
Of your November downtown  
And I remember the truth  
A warm December with you  
But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wait

Kyle- (shouting) Is it over?

Zim- Ow! Yes!

Kyle- (takes out his bong again) Good. (A/N Oh yah! My iphone just started playing We Buter the Bread with Butter. don't know who it is I don't blame you thier german!) Now, I will randomly choose someone here to sing next the Joey Pigza way. Nick!

Nick- (blindfolds Kyle and hands dart)

Wil- Uh, what are you doing?

Nick- (spins Kyle around 100 times)

Kyle- Ugh, headache. Ok, ready. (throws dart, hears a girlish scream, and takes off blindfold) DID I WIN? DID I WIN? (looks over and sees the dart in Nick's head)

Kyle- Yes he's dead I win.

Fangirls- NO!

Kyle- Fine. Now, Nick, we must fix this wound. Bring me a band-aid

Nick- (lies dead)

Kyle- ...right (puts names in hat then pulls one out) Amy Lee.

Amy Lee- (looks up as though she just woke up) PRESENT!

Kyle- Haha, I tried that before. Now sing.

Amy Lee-

Playground

School bell

Rings, again

Rain clouds

Come to play

Again

Has no one told you she's not breathing

Hello

I'm in your mind

Giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't

Believe

Soon I know

I'll wake

From this dream

Don't try to fix me

I'm not broken

Hello

I am the lie

Living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello

I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

Kyle- Very moving

Amy Lee- It was supposed to be

Kyle- Good. Wil, please do treat us to another song before Amy starts to gang up on me. Then you wouldn't mind singing.

Wil- Ah, fresh out of songs.

Kyle- how 'bout die romantic

Wil- (sigh) Fine.

Kyle- (raises arms triumphantly)

Wil-

You can illustrate your life in romance.  
But I can show you something so much more than words, in my hands.  
It's not your best intention now to burn your friends. This is your last night, this is your last chance in my hands.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we die complete.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
Tonight's the night and it's all we need now, to die romantic.  
I sat and watched your heartbeat fade with every breath, i watched your lips turn eyes went cold and all, with all the rest.  
I felt the panic and tried to breathe, is this happening?  
I've fucking had it, God Save her please, 'cause I don't think she'll make it through the night.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we die complete.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
Tonight's the night and it's all we need now, to die romantic.(x2)  
Your last words to me "Tonight's the night" meant redemption is only found in books."  
Your last words to me "Tonight's the night" meant redemption was harder than it looks."  
So take care of what you love and all this stuff are remnants of a life in shattered glass.  
It's all I have to ask.  
I MISS YOU!  
I MISS YOU!  
You can illustrate your death in romance I can show you something so much more than words in my hands.  
I felt the dead-end price you pay for everyday  
This is your last night,  
Suicide kept tight  
Your gone tonight.  
Die romantic romantic  
This is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
Die romantic, romantic  
This is the nightmare we die complete.  
Die romantic, romantic  
Tonight's the night and it's all we need now, to die romantic. x2  
Die romantic x6  
Tonight...

Kyle- I feel the emotion.

Zim- Can we get on with the show, please?

Zim-…

Tak-…

Everyone-. . .

(seven hours later)

Kyle- (wakes up) AND WERE BACK!

Tak- Finally!

Zim- Wait, I have a question. Why are we still singing if the people already voted?

Kyle- Because I lied. This is really a three part episode.

Everyone- NOOOOOOO!

Kyle- I'm just kidding! Sheesh.

Zim-…I'm very scared of you, Kyle.

Kyle- (vibrates eyeballs) You should be. (A/N I can really vibrate my eyes, its very creepy) Ok, before we announce the winner of Invader Idol-

Zim- Why are you saying that like its not so intense?

Katlin and Elizibeth(my step-sisters)- (walk in) hey, Kyle are you going to be home home or is it going to be an other all nighter

Kyle- It might be an all nighter so go home and lock up I'll be home as soon as I can

*Liz and Kate leave with sad looks on their face*

Tak-whats wrong with them

Kyle-It's a long and pretty sad story people at home if you'ld like to hear it e-mail me...

Tak- Once this is over, I'm calling my lawyer, Kyle.

Kyle- (looks up from staring at feet) Did you say something?

Tak- (rolls eyes)

Kyle- As I was saying, before I announce who wins INVADER IDOL!, Tak and Zim must sing one more song.

Zim- Why?

Kyle- Because your pain amuses me. (presses button and Tak gets shocked)

Tak- Ow!

Kyle- Yea…

Tak- (rubbing neck) Whatever, who goes first?

Kyle- I never said you were singing separately.

Tak and Zim- (raise eyebrows)

Kyle- Ladies and gentledudes, Tak and Zim you resently did a 2pac duet to have a make-out session in my dressing room... my housekeeper conswela told me she found you... you will now sing a romantic duet! you can pick the song

Audience- (cheers)

Zim- (sneaks a smile at Tak)

Kyle- Quit flirting and start singing!

Zim and Tak- (grab microphones while standing up and looking into eachother's eyes)

Kyle- (steals Jhonen's seal puppet)

Jhonen- (turns head around) Why?

Kyle- imagine how much your fans will pay for this.

Jhonen- (moves to other side of throne)

(Zim and Tak sing the duet breaking free from the of high shool musical quite well as it turns out ... yeah me, my brothers, and sisters were all high when we picked the songs)

Kyle- (smoking more weed)

Random dude- ANNOUNCE THE WINNER!

Everyone- YEA!

Random girl- WAIT! Someone didn't sing yet.

Kyle- And who would that be?

Little girl- You, Kyle

Everyone- (gasp)

Kyle- I'm the host, I don't sing

Everyone- SING! SING! SING! SING! SIIIIING!

Zim- Yea, Kyle, lets hear you sing

Tak- I wanna hear your voice

Kyle- okay*lifting my hands in the air*

Sings the 10 minet long meatloaf song bat out of hell

Everyone- (cheers!)

Tak- I had no idea you were so good at singing, Kyle! (A/N I know thats kinda Mary-Sue but I'm realy a good singer)

Zim- Yea, who even wrote that son-

Kyle: Meaty

Tak:(nods sighlently)

Kyle- Okay, now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The reason why your fingernails are chewed to the nub! Why your lips are bleeding from biting them! Why your hair is falling out! Why your clothes are drenched with sweat! Why I'm peeing every hour on the hour. not kidding you can set your watch to it-

Everyone- JUST TELL US WHO WON!

Kyle- Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the winner of Season one of INVADER IDOL IS… (opens evalope) …

Zim- What's with the long pause.

Kyle- Its for dramatic effect. Now wait….. IT'S…..TAK!

Everyone- (cheers)

Tak- YES! I WON!

Kyle- I just said that.

Tak- (hugs Zim)

Zim-…does this mean we can finally leave after being trapped with no food or water for ten weeks?

Kyle- Yup! i'll send you home safe and sound and you were supossed to be fed

Tak and Zim- WOOHOO!

Tak- (hugs Kyle then all runs over the stage happily)

Kyle- Hey Zim (tosses Zim a small box with a masive saphire ring in it) go on(nodds toward Tak)

Everyone- (hugs)

Zim- Whoah

Kyle-TAK(waves her over then links Zim and Taks hands)

Zim-Tak will be Zim's mate

Tak- (facepalms) YES YES YES(jumping)

Kyle- Wow! Okay! Here's your trophy, Tak! (hands over trophy)

Tak- Thank you (grabs)

Zim- (sweeps Tak off her feet) Lets get married!

Tak- WHEW HEEW! (run off together)

(I snap my fingers and Zim and Tak are sent home by the same Vortex teleporters that brout them here)

Kyle- (pulls out a bottle of vodca) heres to you two. Okay, that's it for today, and join us next time for Season two of…

Everyone- INVADER IDOL!

**Okay, I'm done being insane. I need to come up with more characters for the next season, please give me ideas! PLEASE! check out my profile. Here are the songs**

**Zim: she is- the fray**

**Tak: winter-josh rodian**

**Amy Lee: Hello- Evanescence**

**Wil: die romantic- Adian**

**Tak and Zim: breaking free-high school musical**

**Kyle: bat out of hell-meatloaf**

**Tank woo fow weading!**

**PLHE,**

**Kyle**


End file.
